The invention relates to methods for producing pigs made of a metal alloy, wherein a melt is formed in which a basic material and one or several alloy components are present in the liquid state, from which the pigs are formed.
As a rule, aluminum or aluminum alloys are made available as semi-finished products in the form of two- or three-piece pigs for further processing by casting. For producing the pigs, a melt of the appropriate metal alloy is formed, which is then cast into pig molds.
For improving the quality of the cast pieces made from such pigs it is also known (German Patent Publication DE 10002670 A1) to melt the pigs in a furnace and then to expose the melt to a rotating electromagnetic field in a treatment chamber and to cast the melt treated in this way. This method leads to a considerable improvement of the cast parts.